Just from a dream Redone
by Immortal-Puppet-Otaku
Summary: Hey well I decided to redo my story plus I didnt update as much as I should so yeah the very start is the only part from my dream
1. Chapter 1 the beggining and kidnap

**Hey so Ive redone this story dont worry it will be so much better and descriptive**

**disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

Sasori and a few other Akatsuki members, none of which I remembered in the morning besides Itachi where in my yard along with my younger brother by two years and me. The reason for this is well I'll just leave that question till the end of this scene. Sasori had managed to catch my brother with his chakra strings and I was running for my life everywhere, because as much as I like the Akatsuki I was smart enough to run since you know they're killers. Well anyways I was running around dodging here and there from the members, my brother was running also but he was caught as mentioned earlier. I then ran into one of the juniper trees we have around our house, that keep the wind out, and ended up hiding under a sink cabinet thing.

I know wtf moment right there, but here's the twist it was all a dream before you go what? you have a sink cabinet thing randomly in your trees. So back to the dream as I was hiding the Akatsuki managed to find me and started to surround me, and right before I was grabbed the dream ended or what parts I remember ended. I then opened my eyes 'holey crap I haven't had that dream since a few months or a year ago.' I thought to myself, and just who is myself well I'll tell you.

My name is China Immor, or Chi if your one of my close friends and I'm 15. I have dirty blonde hair and I'm a sorta a tomboy so I don't really like to wear dresses or skirts I it's just that they restrict movement and stuff. My eyes are a green color with specs of black in them and a thin black rim around the green, hey I'm not making that up you can even look at pics of me if you need proof, and my eyes use to be blue at least that's what my mom says. I am an otaku and my favorite anime is Naruto.

I also have been having a crapload of anime dreams recently and they all started with the dream I had this morning that you just read. They usually contain an Akatsuki member in them, but once in a while I'll have a different anime dream. Oh and I believe I'm Immortal because I've hurt myself numerous times either by shaving, jumping/climbing fences, or running into something and I haven't even fainted once or needed to get a blood transfusion. Yeah stupid way of thinking I know, but they were some pretty big cuts and whatnot.

So shoving all of that to the back of my mind I got ready to go to the first day of school. Which I will spear you the details of getting cleaned up because that's boring and I just explained how I look already besides the fact I still have baby fat around my mid-section and I'm not the most attractive girl around. Well after I got ready the bus came and I got on it feeling slightly uneasy, but brushing it off thinking it's just because it's the first day of school.

*Time skip to getting inside the school*

Once I got to school I went to the office and checked what periods started and ended, got some candy, and made sure I had some money for lunch. I also went and found my locker.

*In the Akatsuki base*

"Sasori are you serious? There is no such thing as another world" Pein said as Sasori was talking to him "I assure you Pein there is and I believe that there is someone who would be a good asset to us." Sasori said as he awaited a reply "Really what can this new member do? What could she possibly possess to become one of us?" Pain asked "Well, being from a different world she has different justu and she's the only one there with chakra." Sasori said "*Sigh* I guess if you are so caught up on getting a new member than I guess she should be of some assistance." Pein mused "Thank you leader-sama but before I leave I'd like to let you know I really don't know how old she is and she will have to be trained some more." Sasori said "Fine whatever." Pein said as Sasori left

*With Sasori*

'Now where is that brat I can't do this alone as much as it pains me to think that' Sasori grumbled he finally found Deidara watching T.V with the other members. "Come on brat we have a mission" Sasori said as he turned away "Alright well I guess I'll see you guys later un." Deidara said as he walked after Sasori

"So Sasori No Dana what's this mission about anyways hm?" Deidara asked as they got outside the base. "We're getting a new member" Sasori said as he performed some intricate handsighns. When he was done a vortex opened up on the ground "What's that?" Deidara asked as he studied it.

"It's a portal it will only stay open for an hour so we need to do this quickly." Sasori said as he jumped into it after a minute Deidara followed him. Once they got through the hole they landed in a park "hmm seems normal enough." Sasori muttered as he began walking in the direction of the only chakra signature.

"Wait what was that hmm?" Deidara asked as he followed Sasori once they got to the end of the park they saw all kinds of cars zooming down the road "What the hell un? What's going on here?" Deidara asked finally out of his daze "Well obviously those are making the sounds we heard earlier and we are in a different dimention." Sasori said before he leaped onto a car and then to the other side of the road.

"Hmph" Deidara humphed then made a clay bird and rode on it beside Sasori needless to say there were a lot of wreks and freaked out people. As they were making their way to the local high school some police came soaring down the highway before stopping on both sides of them blocking their paths. "Put your hand in the air." One of the police shouted out at them and well, being Japanese they couldn't understand one word of it. "What's this guy going on about un?" Deidara asked Sasori.

The cop tried again and luckily for him he was also Japanese "Stop where you are and put your hands in the air." He said Deidara then got a look of pure joy in his eyes "Oh and who's gonna make us un?" Deidara said before sending a clay bird at them "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as the cars and cops got blown away. While Sasori sent his puppets after the cops in back.

They then continued on their way leaving injured and dead bodies behind. As they were walking towards the school a cop pulled out his phone "Principal Marla commence a code blue and hurry." He managed to warn her before passing out.

*Inside the school/ with China*

"Will miss Jinkins come to the office please." The principal said meaning a code blue we all then hid in the class room, but of corse I have to have the most immature class ever. Which means they made noises and bumped into the walls. 'Thank God its just a drill' I thought before glancing at my teacher. Wait why does he look like its not a drill 'whelp we're screwed' I thought glumly right before an explosion racked the school.

"Holy shit we're all gunna die" One kid screeched freaking out "Be quiet this isn't a drill!" My teacher hissed at him after a few minutes we heard who, ever was in the building coming towards us.

*with Sasori and Deidra*

"Anyway are you sure we're going in the right direction un?" Deidara asked Sasori as they made a sharp turn left "Yes I know exactly where e are going I'd recognize the chakra signature anywhere." Sasori said as they stood in front of a door "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as the door blew up "Alright which one is it this place is getting on my nerves hmm." Deidara said

'No freaking way' China thought as she saw them. Sasori then made his way towards the students who were staring at them strangely, he then made a puppet appear before sending it towards China enwrapping her in its arms. As she struggled Sasori knocked her out with a blow to the back of her neck. "Alright we can leave now." Sasori said before they both left the room.

After they got outside the school they quickly made their way to the portal "So who is this un?" Deidara asked as they were walking back Sasori just kept quiet as they finally made got back to the portal 'Fine don't answer me." Deidara thought with a huff never noticing how Sasori was glancing back at her every few moments as if she'd disappear 'Finally you'll be back where you belong China.' Sasori though before they all jumped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2 escape

**Hey sorry for the late update but here it is**

**disclaimer:I disclaim everything i dont own**

* * *

"Deidara tell leader-sama we're back I'm going to put her in the extra room by ours." Sasori said as he entered their base. As he finally made it to the guest room he laid China on the bed and waited. After several minutes Pein got to the room.

"Sasori come out here a minute." Pein said

"Sasori I want to know why you injured her so much you couldn't bring her to me first thing?" Pein said angrily

"Well we had to get her quickly and I didn't know how strong she was in that world since I couldn't since her using any kind of genjutsu." Sasori answered

"What do you mean?" Pein asked  
"Well she should have looked like a human puppet but she was completely flawless of any markings saying she was." Sasori answered

"*Sigh* Fine but once she wakes up bring her to me" Pein answered then left Sasori rolled his eyes before re-entering only to find her gone. "Well shit" Sasori answered before running off to find her.

*A few minutes earlier With China*

*China's POV*

"Mmmmm ugh" I moaned and I slowly sat up and held my head. 'What happened' I thought looking around when it all hit me 'Oh mother f-ing no' I got up quickly when I heard what I thought was Japanese not wanting to stick around I tried to find a window. Once I found one I opened it slowly trying to be real quiet. Once it opened I looked down 'Ok really high up' I bit my lip looking around when I noticed some street venders 'Ok like in the movies, I got this since it's probably a dream or something I should be able to land ok' I though taking a leap of faith into what looked like a hat cart as I landed I rolled off of it and ran into the crowds

*Back to now*

*everyone*

Sasori was angrily walking down the halls till he got outside where he saw the others messing around. "Itachi will you come over here?" Sasori asked him as he was just having some Dango. Once he got over to Sasori "Yes Sasori?" Itachi asked politely "You see I need your help tracking down a girl she looks 15 and is dressed in odd clothing." Sasori said as Itachi nodded and went off into the village to find her.

*Back with China*

I kept running before ducking into an alley and walking towards the next vender. As I walked beside the vender I made sure he wasn't looking before grabbing a cloak off of it and putting it on. After a while I started to get really hungry. I looked around until I found someone who looked willing to spare some food…..'Perfect' I thought seeing a family of three and I immediately ran over to them. "Excuse me but could you spare some food?" I asked as they looked weirdly at me oh right no speaky engles.


End file.
